in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom
Were you looking for her Dumb Character counterparts, Flossom or Glossom? |creator = Professor Utonium|profession = Leader of The Powerpuff Girls}} Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is one of the main protagonists of the The Powerpuff Girls.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series) She is also a character in In a Locked Room and The Shenanigang. She is the confident and courageous leader of The Powerpuff Girls. Dubbed "Commander and the Leader," she is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the girls into victory and saving the day. She is the 'Everything nice' of the trio.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom She is roleplayed by . Appearance Blossom has long, fiery red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair-clip that can be seen from behind.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(1998_TV_series)#Appearance_and_Personality Personality As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(1998_TV_series)#Appearance_and_Personality She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university, to which she has a gained a paranoia to being late in that she sometimes gets up early even on weekends. She usually exaggerates and sometimes speaks in a naggy or even condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical, coming up with most of their plans while being protective and caring for the well being of her sisters and others, much like her predecessor. One of her major weaknesses is that she is somewhat of a germaphobe, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series)#Personality Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. * The Sensitive Thugz * Clean Things * Organization * Books * Encouraging Others * The color pink * Kickball * Science Fairs * Good grades * Seeing Dr. Kenzington * Space Tow Truck * Writing Books - Dystopian Sci-Fi * Model UN Club Dislikes * Villains * Bullies * Crime * Being wrong * Her plans failing * Messiness * Getting Dirty * Disorganization Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Blossom has super strength, agility, durability and the ability to fly. In "Princess Buttercup" it's shown that Blossom and Bubbles are able to use their super speed.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series)#Powers_and_Abilities Pink Energy Projection Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series)#Powers_and_Abilities Ice Breath Blossom's special ability is Ice Breath. She is the only one who can use this ability. She can use her Ice Breath easily.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series)#Powers_and_Abilities Heat Vision Like Buttercup, Blossom is able to shoot eye beams from her eyes. Her beams can cause fire.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom_(2016_TV_series)#Powers_and_Abilities Other skills can be assigned to Blossom such as: * Enhanced Intelligence and Intuitive Aptitude * Exceptional intelligence and knowledge in many scientific fields. Trivia *She was originally going to not appear in IaLR and only appear in The Shenanigang. Character Info *The bow that Blossom wears represents that she is the leader of the bunch. *Her back hair is designed to resemble a superhero cape. *Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia life energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. *Her diary uses a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. **When Jelo tries to read her diary, he ends up with his head in the clouds, trying to think. *She and her sisters are co-protagonists, though she has bigger plans. References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam